Emily in Wonderland Part Two
by bachelorgirl
Summary: Emily is seperated from Richard- what if she went to Stars Hollow? And what if while she was there she thought Luke was the one for Lorelai? LL


****

Author's Note: Post Afterboom, idea from **ReeMaria** at F4F: _I think it would be hilarious, if Emily and Richards separation lasts any amount of time, if Emily were to stay with Lorelai. Think of all the havoc she could make! But I think, knowing how she's noticed there's something between Luke and Lorelai in the past, that she'd perhaps try to push them together. I could see her trying to change Luke little by little, and working on Loralai too-though, in a subtle way so she wouldn't notice. Could be a real kicker!_ So this fiction is dedicated to ReeMaria, and the great junkies at F4F. 

It's set a couple of weeks after Afterboom, and it's the day Lorelai has opened the inn.
    
    ***********************************
    "Emily must you stay in the most expensive inn in town!"

"Richard, don't you dare raise your voice at me!"

"I'm paying the bills, and I can cut the payment anytime I want to!"

"How dare you Richard,"

"Find a more frugal place to stay Emily. Try some of your friends, you seem to have a lot of those, stay in one of their many guest rooms. Good day Emily."

He hung up, Emily Gilmore rarely lost her composure- but she threw the telephone against the wall, and screamed in frustration. _How could he, I spent my life making his, and he dare try to treat me like a screaming child. _She paced about the room trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't go to see any of her friends- what would they think. She couldn't let them know…what if her and Richard reconciled. It didn't seem likely right now, but they had many years together, and she wasn't ready to believe it could all be thrown away yet. _But maybe he's already with Pennilyn Lott, that trollop! 39 years together and he lied to me about seeing her, it wouldn't surprise me if he was seeing her now that we're separated. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. A pimply-faced boy looked like he was about to pass out.

"Mrs.Gilmore, there seems to be a problem- your husband paid your bill, and informs us you are checking out today," the boy stammered.

__

Why that bastard! How dare he do it, if this becomes a divorce I'll take him for everything and a solid half. She was shocked and panicking in the inside, but Emily's composure showed nothing but calmness.

"There is no problem," she looked at his name tag, "Donavon, I simply need my things sent over to the…Dragonfly Inn, in Stars Hollow, you see my daughter just opened an inn there, and she has insisted I stay there while my upstairs is being renovated."

"Yes…ma'am," the stuttering teen managed. 

As he left, Emily prepared her dry cleaning and packed her bags, as the bag boy returned. She hoped Lorelai would except her without question. Last she had heard they weren't booked solid at her inn, she just hoped it had remained that way. 

***********************************

Lorelai Gilmore was still tired from the town party last night to celebrate the opening of the inn. She was ecstatic, and nothing could ruin her day. Nothing. Luke walked inside the inn, holding his toolbox, _Dirty… I really can't help but go there._

"The porch swing doesn't make the squeaking sound anymore,"

"You're an angel," 

"You're still a junkie,"

"And you were such a smart coffee supplier to bring me my drug of choice this morning. Without it all hell would have broke loose, and ruined my great day."

"Wouldn't want that," he started wryly, "Is there anything else that needs to be fixed today?" 

She looked around, she wanted him to stay…to bug him of course, "Not yet, but if you stay 5 more minutes, something's bound to happen, and you'll be our super handy guy. And come to the rescue. And we'll write you your own theme song."

Sookie burst into the main hall with Michel in tow, "If we don't make it past today, I'll blame you forever,"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my booties," he turned to Lorelai, "The sink is gargling like a distressed infant, and she is blaming me,"

"Remind me again why we hired this, this," Sookie paused and finished in a mock french accent, "Twit."

"Kids, Kids, come on it's the first day, no one is to blame, besides maybe the guys who installed it. Besides we're in luck, cause Super Mr.Fix it guy is still here."

"Dinner man come with me," Michel led.

"I'm naming my next child after you," Sookie said as she beamed with joy.

"I'll call Caesar to tell him I'm going to be here all day," 

"Luke you're our hero," she started to sing, "Super Handy guy, will fix…anything…under the sky…Super Handy guy-"

"I'm out of here if you finish it."

"Common you know you love it,"

Luke grumbled something under his breath and went into the kitchen. Lorelai couldn't help but sing her new song, "Super Handy guy with his side kick Bert, never lets plumbing get hurt, Super Handy Guy, fixes swings too, and he …he…" she stopped not sure where to continue- but she was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai Gilmore speaking," she said cheerfully, "…Whose things are being sent over… when…why… I know that sounds like a strange question but if you knew my life you would understand- alright send them over." 
    
    She looked up towards the door as she hung up.

"Hello Lorelai," Emily said, holding two garment bags, and her purse.

__

This is starting to feel like 'Silence of the Lambs'. Lorelai thought as she stared at her mother.

***********************************


End file.
